


Moderating

by LudicrousFanfic (LudicrousAuthor)



Series: OC Fanfiction Collabs [1]
Category: Twitch Streamers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Housemates, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Moderating, Riding, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Streaming, awesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicrousAuthor/pseuds/LudicrousFanfic
Summary: “And surprisingly enough, I’m wide awake,” he added muffly through the pillow, voice just slightly inaudible through it.“You don’t sound it,” his friend replied flatly, a tad deadpanned and bemused and Stefan scoffed into the pillow.“I always sound tired in my streams, mate,” the streamer grinned dorkily and tilted his head just a tad to be able to see his roommate.--------------------Or, the Sex request from a friend because he's so hopelessly in love with this Streamer.





	Moderating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy and you're welcome, my dear Roach.

 

**Tj                                      Stefan**

“That lasted longer than I thought it would,” Stefan groaned after abruptly bursting through his housemates bedroom door, stumbling his way over to the bed and dropping face down on it with his hands splayed on either side of his head and he just sprawled out there, relaxed and spent for the rest of the day.

“And surprisingly enough, I’m wide awake,” he added muffled through the pillow, voice just slightly inaudible through it, but he knew Tj understand his pillow covered chatter if his acknowledged hum was anything to go by.

“You don’t sound it,” his friend replied flatly, a tad deadpanned and bemused and Stefan scoffed into the pillow, reluctantly forcing himself to turn over onto his side and then his back, arms reaching up and entangling behind his head while he stretched out across the sheets, shirt rising some and revealing pale skin between the hem of said shirt and the waist of his jeans.

“I always sound tired in my streams, mate,” the streamer grinned dorkily and tilted his head just a tad to be able to see his roommate, noting the finished stream still up on the screen, a few people continuing to chat in the side column.

“Touche,” Tj smirked, leaning back in his chair and pushing his glasses further up his nose as a relaxing silence fell over them. Never awkward nor out of place between them, especially after a stream as long as that one and considering it was actually late, it would be best if they finally got some sleep. But as Stefan had mentioned, he wasn't tired, which left Tj with one fun option that helped but was usually a rare occurrence between them, not that either seemed to complain when it happened and when it didn't.

“How about I _make_ you tired,” the taller of the two suggested with a far broader smirk gracing his lips, Stefan quirking his brows in return, very much aware of what was being offered, the only question in his mind being _What position this time?_ As it tended to be somewhat different each time.

“Oh? What d’you got in mind?” the streamer asked coyly, pretty much aware where this would be going and wanting to play. His roommate spun slowly in his chair to face him, his smirk only seeming to grow with the turn.

“Currently, you riding me,” he’d be lying if he said that the visual he got after thinking about it didn't spark his or his cocks interest.

“Oh really,” Stefan pushed himself up onto his side, an elbow digging into the mattress to keep his upper half propped up. “Maybe. If you convince me,” he smiled, trying to encourage the fun and that seemed to work. Tj had gotten up from his seat, swiftly climbing up onto the bed and gracefully navigated them so that Stef was back on his back with his legs apart, his roommate kneeling between his thighs with a hand pressed against his chest, holding him to the bed.

He chuckled a little, smiling up at the taller man as he leaned over him, his other hand reaching for his loose waisted jeans. They were easily parted at the front and his heart and breath stuttered fast when the hand was wrapped around him, his legs spreading a little further.

The grip just barely moved, teasing him with the so slow movements and he was already growing in the hand. He swallowed thickly and tried squirming his pelvis up into the palm for more friction.

“This convincing enough?” Tj almost purred as the grip twisted slightly, obliging Stefan and the smaller of the two gasped softly, hips trying to roll, but the hand on his chest move to his naval, keeping his waist down.

“A wee bit,” he breathed heavily, legs lifting a little when he felt his housemate's hips come into contact with his own, pressing against him and his heart stammered when he focused on what was rubbing between the seam of his loose jeans, between his cheeks. He dropped his back on the pillow, eyes closing with a sort of dazed smile on his lips.

“Just a _wee bit,_ Stef?” he heard him tease with a terrible accent impression, Stefan opening his eyes just slightly in time to see Tj leaning down towards him, taking his lips, both mouths open and kissing him enthusiastically. He groaned up into him, spine arching in places the more he was rubbed and stroked, the hand pumping more of him and the harder he got.

Through the kissing, Stefan felt the hand leave his naval, rounding his waist to pull on the back of his jeans and underwear, dragging them from his hips and tugging them down his thighs. For a moment, the kiss was broken, the smaller sucking air into his lungs greedily while the taller stripped him of his clothes, baggy shirt included until he lay there naked with Tj just gazing down at him, Stefan staring up with heavily dilated eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” he could only giggle in response, smiling at the compliment, watching him closely as Tj reluctantly left the bed to strip fast and easily before climbing back between his legs, Stefan staring down at the oversized cock and feeling it hotly press against his sac and the base of his own shaft.

“Want to suck my cock?” he knew he wanted to. Stefan knew Tj knew he wanted it in his mouth, lubed up by just his spit alone. It hadn’t been long after the first time they messed around that the older of the taller of the two found out that Goodwin loved it and thought it was the hottest thing ever.

As soon as Stefan started getting up, the two navigated around until Tj was lying back against the bed, head on the pillow and the streamer kneeling between his legs with a hand against the bed and the other wrapping around the base of the other mans’ cock. He slipped his tongue out, running it from just above his own hand to the tip and back down again, eyes lifting towards the man relaxed against the bed.

Stefan slowly wrapped his mouth around the head of the cock, suckling softly and running his hot, wet muscle along the underside as he smoothly started taking more of him into his mouth, gradually lowering around him and keeping his eyes on the other. Tj groaned, neck craning as his head pressed back and the streamer started bobbing his head, seeing the hands reaching down before feeling them dig into his hair, tugging on thick strands every so often the more he sucked in.

He swallowed around him, feeling the curve of his hand come into contact with his mouth and only a few seconds later, he glanced down, eyes closing for concentration as he started tilting his head and bobbing around the shaft with more of a gap between strokes, lifting back further and swallowing him faster and faster. He moved his hand out of the way, trying to take more into his mouth until he couldn’t and just bobbed his head faster and faster, getting the cock wetter and wetter and soaked with spit.

“You look so good with my cock in your throat,” Stefan moaned around him, warmth simmering in the base of his stomach and feeding through into his groin, feeling the hands in his hair tighten and tug. He eagerly started tilting his head this way and that way, sucking and running his tongue over what he could, pressing over the thick vein on the underside and opening his mouth enough for Tj to be able to see what he was doing with it, while unintentionally letting the warm pre-cum seep from his tongue and lips.

“Fuck,” he heard the other curse softly and almost in awe after seeing it. Stefan groaned smugly around him, a hand reaching up to get a hold of the others’ sac, gripping and massaging the weight in his palm, hearing a few heavy moans and feeling him squirm just slightly, his hair being carefully pulled in an attempt to move him. “Don’t want to blow yet,” he mentioned and Stefan willingly moved up, sucking along the way and feeling Tj tense a little with a strained breath to keep calm.

“Planning to fill me with it?” Stefan smiled in question as he climbed up into his lap, legs spread on either side of his hips with the sopping wet cock weighted heavily against Tj’s abdomen directly under him.

“Planning to do _more_ than just fill you with it,” the other scoffed before getting situated properly and wrapping a hand around Stefans’ cock, stroking him from base to tip gradually with his other hand lifting to his own lips to soak his fingers with spit, licking and sucking until they were coated completely.

“Sounds like a party,” the streamer grinned excitedly, his tone just slightly off from the pleasure from the stroking, his hips shifting into the hand, rocking in time with him and slowing down when he saw Tj remove his fingers from his mouth to play with Stefans’ hole.

He leant forward slightly, hands reaching out to press against either side of his pillow, gazing down at the other and feeling two fingers press against him and then smoothly enter, his walls closing around on them snuggly. He let a soft groan leave his chest and pushed back on them, feeling them curl and twist along his insides with a shallow thrusting motion that only continued to spark the warmth in his groin, the pressure building even more as the hand on his cock stroked faster, his gasps becoming audible.

After a moment, a third finger joined in, the digits being pressed deep until he could feel knuckles against the skin of his ring. Tj continued to twist and turn his hand, changing the angle and thrusting them in, Stefan starting to moan and groan and push back, rolling into both hands, back and forth and starting to pant away, getting closer and closer.

“You want it?” the taller of them asked hotly and rhetorically, pressing his fingers so deep and his knuckles so hard against his hole that he almost lost his breath from the harsh gasp that left his chest, his legs shaking a little.

“You know I do,” Stefan whined softly, hips writhing and waist arching. He assumed Tj took pity on him because next thing he knew, the fingers were being drawn from his hole, the streamer feeling a little empty before he felt the tip of his cock press against him, running between the seam of his cheeks and smearing pre-cum from there to his sac, lingering against his hole in a circular motion and drawing a happy sigh from him.

There was a lingering moment of just feeling before he felt the shaft start to push his walls apart upon entry, Stefan letting out a drawn-out breath as he slowly began to sit, the shaft going deeper and deeper and drawing a soft moan from him the fuller he felt. About maybe halfway and Stefan started a slow rocking motion into the hand and onto the cock, the streamer sinking further and further onto the muscle until he was sitting directly on his lap.

“Fuck,” Tj groaned, his hands gripping the smaller mans' waist and still holding his cock, stroking without a rhythm for the moment. Stefan gradually started picking up a rhythm of his own, a hand reaching down to wrap around his housemate's hand. He thrusted and rolled down against him, his cock threading through the hot and tight palm around, Tj seeming to come back to reality and help him out, his grip becoming tight and making Stef shudder, his hands lowering to the taller mans’ chest to gain leverage and rock faster and faster.

“Tj,” Stefan groaned out, rolling his hips hard and fast against him, feeling the man start rocking his hips up into him, heat burning in his groin and filling his sac the longer and harsher the thrust, which his roommate seemed to have down no problem as the thrusting seemed to get harder, bucking him in place and lifting him just slightly each time.

It just kept getting harder and faster, Stefan feeling like he just kept getting deeper and deeper with the heat burning in his loins and sparking every nerve like they were on fire, his moans and gasps getting louder and spine arching harder and from the mans’ position below him, Tj was feeling it too.

“Inside, Tj, please!” the streamers gasped, pressing his hips down with each thrust the other did, slamming their pelvises together hard and haphazardly, just pure heat building to its limits and no rhythm to their pleasurable and satisfying mess of a round.

With an unexpected yelp, the Scotsman was suddenly flipped, now lying on his back with his head against the pillow and his arms were pinned above his head in a loose grip, his legs spread far apart with the moderator thrust hard and fast into him, Stefan almost seeing stars and unable to think for the longest time while gasping and moaning and whining his way towards climax, pleasure and pressure building fast the harder and deeper it felt like Tj was going.

With a particularly harsh and rough thrust, Stefan stiffened up and exploded between them with a great enough force that the streams coated both of them from abdomen to face, that seeming to throw his moderator over the edge and he slammed inside one last time before stilling deep inside, spilling his hot streams against his walls and twitching heavily, spurt after spurt flooding him and filling him.

He groaned softly and satisfied, a smile drawing at his lips. He panted heavily, long drawn out breaths leaving and filling his chest with Tj pressed against him, both spent and physically halfway lost in bliss for the time being.

He felt the other shift just slightly, the softening shaft inside him being drawn out and making Stefan squirm just slightly, feeling a tad empty again, though he shouldn't feel like that since the cum inside of him was so thick and deep, the thought making him shift in satisfaction.

“Gimme like…. Five, maybe ten minutes and I’ll fix us a late snack,” Tj muffled into his shoulder, seemingly getting comfortable on top of him, arms bracing either side of Stefan so that he wouldn’t get crushed beneath him. The movements only smeared his cum all over their torsos, basically glueing them together in places. “Maybe we should shower before that,” he mentioned with a yawn and Stefan scoffed softly.

“Ten minutes turns into ten hours,” the streamer joked, barely a moment later hearing something akin to a snore and his eyes widened just slightly. “Bloody hell,” he mumbled, sighing.


End file.
